


Lost

by Morana_black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame, Edit, F/M, Final moments, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Songfic, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, Tony Stark-centric, and food, and oxygen, and water, based on an edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morana_black/pseuds/Morana_black
Summary: Tony Stark's final moments.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nebula is with him but let's pretend she was dusted too. I saw an edit (Check end notes for link) that inspired this, and I had to write it immediately. I know, I want him to live too but this idea was too good to leave behind.

_This may be the last sunset I see_

 

Tony leaned back against the wall, thinking about his family.

 

_So I'll take it in_

 

Pepper. Sweet, gorgeous Pepper who took none of his crap. Wonderful Pepper, who was allergic to strawberries and hated how little regard he had for his own life. Beautiful Pepper, who dragged him to bed when he had one too many cups of coffee, who made him breakfast when she could, who managed to find enough time to spend with him and Peter despite running a company.

Pepper, his fiance, who was on Earth.

He didn't know if she was alive or dead. Either way, she probably thought he was dead.

 

_I'll take it in_

 

Peter. He chocked back a sob as he thought about the boy. The poor, innocent boy who was so, _so_  young. Far too young for this. Wonderful, genius Peter, who always stayed smiling no matter what he faced, who always thought the best of people no matter what anyone did to him. Adorable, kind, Peter, who rambled on about his day to distract Tony from his, who always showed up on his doorstep with a smile on his face, a bounce in his step, an idea in his head, and a story on his lips. 

Peter, who was like a son to him.

Peter, who was dead.

 

_This may be the last air that I breathe_

 

Rhodey. Funny, witty Rhodey, who had taken care of him since MIT. Amazing, compassionate Rhodey, who had gotten paralyzed because of him. Rhodey, who could find a smile in the darkest situations but knew when to be serious. Rhodey, who's always had his back. 

Rhodey, his best friend.

He doesn't know if he's alive or dead.

 

_So I'll breathe it in_

 

Dum-E. Butterfingers. U. His robot kids. He huffed a teary laugh as he remembered them. Despite trying their best, they always seemed to mess up just enough. They kept trying, though. They were probably wondering where he was. They'd never know now. 

Now they were all alone in his lab back on Earth. No one would think to care for them.

Maybe no one would find them.

 

_I'll breathe it in_

 

Jarvis. Wonderful, amazing Jarvis, who took care of him when his father hit him and his mother was too drunk to care. Jarvis, who never stopped caring for him. He could no longer hold back his sobs. He thought of the AI he'd made in the memory of his caretaker, and how that was gone too. His tears fell freely down his face. He no longer tried to contain them.

 

_Lost_

 

 

A few other names flashed across his mind.

Happy. May. Bruce. FRIDAY. Strange. Nebula. Quill. Harley. Natasha. His mother. His maid, Marla, who sang him to sleep every night until the age of seven, when his father found out and fired her.

 

_Lost in the moment_

 

Rhodey.

 

_Lost in the moment_

 

Peter.

 

_Lost in the moment_

 

 

Pepper.

 

_And get lost_

 

He took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

 

_Lost in the moment_

 

The faces of his loved ones flashed across his eyelids.

 

_Lost in the moment_

 

He took in another deep breath. His tears had begun to dry on his cheeks.

 

_Lost in the moment_

 

Another breath. He saw Peter, begging him for help.

 

_This may be the last sunset I see_

 

Another breath. He saw the boy turning into dust like everyone else, leaving him alone.

 

_So I'll take it in_

 

Another breath. He remembered staring at his hand first in confusion, then in pain.

 

_I'll take it in_

 

Another breath. He waited to disappear too. He didn't. He got to keep going for a few more days.

 

_This may be the last day that I breathe_

 

Another breath. He wasn't sure how many he had left.

 

_So I'll breathe it in_

 

He thought about his family again. Pictured a happy memory of them all around one table, laughing at some dumb joke. Fresh tears rolled down his face. He took a final breath, and closed his eyes. 

 

_I'll breathe it in_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BrlrynlFhJJ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=w6x9fved38jr


End file.
